Crystal's Birthday Present
by SpyofSorrow
Summary: I created this one for a net buddy of mine: Crystal! I hope you enjoy this fic Crystal!


Once again, I dun own anything. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mirai Trunks was loafing around, in other words doing nothing. Things have been quiet lately ever since the androids were destroyed.  
  
"Too quiet." Mirai Trunks thought.  
  
He sat on the coach and expected another boring day. At least, that's what he thought. Meanwhile, in 3-D land, a couple of DBZ-crazy fan-girls are discussing a very interesting topic.  
  
"It's going to be Crystal's birthday and we haven't got anything for her!"  
  
"True. But that doesn't mean I've got an idea!"  
  
"Oh really? C'mon, tell me!"  
  
"Here's what we do."  
  
Switching back to Mirai Trunks lying on the couch, he turned on the TV.  
  
"200 channels and still there is nothing to watch. Oh well."  
  
He headed for the kitchen to get his snack, which was actually a 4-course lunch. Just when he opened the fridge, a strange light appeared. And before he could figure out what it was, he was being sucked in. The room then filled with silence.  
  
NJ and ASTIE present the story, specially made for Crystal:  
  
CRYSTAL'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT  
  
"AAAAAH!! Ouch!" Trunks said as he landed on something solid. He looked around. He appeared to be in some kind of world, where things had three dimensions, instead of two. He was definitely not in his world anymore.  
  
"Hi!" Was heard behind him. He turned around to face 2 girls. One of them had long dark-brown hair, and the other had long black hair. Both of them had brown eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm NJ!"  
  
"I'm Astie!" They responded.  
  
"And why am I here?"  
  
"Oh, we brought you here!" Astie said.  
  
"Okay, why?"  
  
"Oh, well, you see, someone's birthday is coming up, and she happens to be a big fan of you, so we brought you here!" NJ responded.  
  
Trunks fell down, but since this was the real world, the fall was more painful.  
  
"Ouch! Anyway, are you saying that this is the only reason you brought me here?"  
  
They nodded. Trunks was stunned. That was the strangest reason he'd ever heard. While he tried to figure out some things, NJ and Astie were discussing some other things.  
  
"Hey Astie, do you think we can go and pick up 17 too?"  
  
"No way! Remember, we only do this once; otherwise we'll disrupt every timeline there is."  
  
"Oh man, I really wanted 17!"  
  
"Maybe next time. Trunks, I want you to come with us." Trunks agreed and followed. They went into one of the houses that were in the neighborhood. Astie told them to be silent. They sneaked in, making sure no one else noticed them, and headed to a room with the sign: 'Astie's room'. Astie closed the door. Trunks saw the room was messy, contained a radio, had loads of posters with boys on them, had CD's scattered about, and other things.  
  
"Okay Trunks, we need to think of an idea to surprise Crystal with you." NJ said.  
  
"I say we decorate him with pretty things!" Astie said.  
  
"What! No way, I'm not going to end in a dress, just like Goku!"  
  
"Goku in a dress?" Astie asked.  
  
"Yeah, Lauryn once drew Goku in a dress!"  
  
"Really! Remind me to have a look at it."  
  
"Okay! Now Trunks, we've got to.Trunks?"  
  
Trunks was sleeping on Astie's bed, and Astie was getting, how should we say it? A little mad.  
  
"TRUNKS!! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP ON MY BED!"  
  
Trunks woke up, stumbled out of bed and stepped on one of Astie's CD's.  
  
"AAAAH!"  
  
"Eh, Trunks?" NJ said, with a sweat drop on her face. "I think you should stay still and not move."  
  
"Heh heh, good idea."  
  
"MY CD! IT'S RUINED!"  
  
Later, when Astie's folks were out of the house, and Astie had calmed down, NJ got drinks for everyone.  
  
"I have a good idea we can do for Crystal."  
  
"What is it?" Astie asked NJ.  
  
"Listen up. And Trunks, better cooperate, or I will think of something worse."  
  
Much, much later, a doorbell rang, and a girl named Crystal shouted: "I'll get it!" and ran to the door. When she opened it, there was a huge carton box, with a letter next to it. She opened it.  
  
"For Crystal, from NJ and Astie. Cool!"  
  
She tore it open, to find Trunks dressed up in a smart black suit. He was holding flowers, a box of chocolates and a note. He tried to look un- embarrassed as he gave the note to Crystal. She read it.  
  
"Dear Crystal, we've gotten you Mirai Trunks. He will take you out for a date. Inside this envelope are 2 tickets for the cinema, to watch any movie you want. After the movie, go to the fancy restaurant: La Chez Derriere. We've put a reservation for you under your name. Oh, and remember, he is to do everything you say! Good luck! Signed NJ and Astie."  
  
Crystal stared at him. Trunks went even redder.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! This great! Come on, let's go!"  
  
"You know, I would appreciate it if you let me get back to my own timeline. Wah!" Trunks said as Crystal dragged him with her.  
  
"Sure you can go back!" She said. "That is, after I'm done with you! Now let's go, the movie's waiting! And I want you to snuggle with me in the dark!"  
  
"O_O Okay, as long as it's a good action movie!"  
  
"No way! Remember, you have to do everything I say!"  
  
"That's what I am afraid of." Trunks said as he walked with Crystal into the distance.  
  
THE END!  
  
~~~~~ PLZ review! I wanna hear ur comment! 


End file.
